


The Talk, But Not That Talk

by keiran_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur apparently had a Talk with Merlin. Just not That Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk, But Not That Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble on LJ.  
> Prompt #4: Surrender.

“So what did  _brother dearest_  have to say?”  
  
With a grunt, Merlin rolls over to face Morgana. He huffs a sigh and plops his chin onto her bare shoulder and brings up a hand to stroke along her belly, fingers playing lightly over her skin. She giggles a bit as he grazes her side, where she’s most ticklish.  
  
“Oh, you know. Gave me The Talk.”  
  
“Hah, don’t tell me he went on about safe sex with you,” Morgana scoffed. “He knows I’m not a virgin. Ever since he found me on the couch with – Hey!”  
  
Merlin cuts her off with a pinch to her nipple, getting a shove and disgruntled expression in return. But he just smiles incorrigibly and reclaims his spot on her shoulder. His hand goes back to her stomach.  
  
“Not  _that_  Talk. And I really don’t want to hear about what’s-his-face right now. Hussy.”  
He delivers a light smack to her thigh, which has her tugging on his fringe.  
  
“Just because I’ve slept with more boys than you,” she teases. Merlin just rolls his eyes again. Morgana sobers after a moment, leveling her serious gaze at her boyfriend. She bites her lip anxiously. “What Talk was it then?”  
  
Merlin pulls back to prop himself on one side, looking down at Morgana. He runs a finger down her pretty nose and across her lips. The lips that he had not hours before been kissing and biting into submission.  
  
“Oh, just that I’d better watch out if I ever hurt you. He’d sic his footie friends on me and sell my organs to the lowest bidder.”  
  
“What?!” Morgana squawks. “He did not!”  
  
“He did! I swear to gods Morgana, you should have seen his face! He was so serious.” Merlin pulls a mock serious face, obviously trying to imitate her half-brother. Morgana throws her head back into the pillow, laughing at his antics. She then shifts up until they are nose to nose and Merlin can see her eyes swimming with mirth.  
  
“And what do you do? Wave the little white flag? I know how you are with big, strong men in your face.” Her voice is laden with innuendo; she even widens her eyes for effect.  
  
“Hush, you. Of course I agreed,” Merlin says a little sheepishly. “Then I told him he’d have to wait in line. I’d off myself if I ever harmed you.”  
  
Morgana’s grin softens into something deeper. She leans forward to lay a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips. Chaste, but no less loving. “You know, for someone who spends his time writing erotica for a porn magazine, that was remarkably cheesy.”  
  
Now it was Merlin’s turn to squawk in indignation. He rolls over on top of Morgana, pinning her wrists above her head. “Cheesy?! I’ll have you know that all that magazine sells is cheesy, cliché wank material.  _I_  happen to be their best writer!”  
  
“Oh I see how it is. You save your best stuff for your stories and leave me with the leftovers.”  
  
Merlin eyes widen in outrage, then narrow. A challenge. He releases Morgana’s wrists and slithers down her body, a smirk growing on his face as he goes. He settles between her legs, and runs a teasing finger along her folds. She twitches, still sensitive from their earlier romp. He flutters his eyelashes innocently at her.  
  
“Oh, I’ll show you my best stuff.  _Scream_  when you’re ready to give in.”


End file.
